One Mistake, One Baby
by Jesse Grace
Summary: 16 year old Stan and Wendy make a mistake, now she's pregnant... Stendy, Heiman, possibly more pairings
1. Pregnant!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own South Park or its characters.

A/N  
Yay, I'm finally in the South Park fan thingy, yay!

* * *

"Are…are you sure?" Stan asked.

"Yes I'm sure, feel if you don't believe me." Wendy grabbed his hand and put it on his stomach and sure enough, there was a small bump.

"Let me let you know, I'm NOT going to leave you or this baby, so what are we going to do?"

"I'm not getting an abortion; I'm not going to kill this baby. There's the choice of keeping him or her or," She paused, "…or adoption, but we have about thirty-one weeks to think about this."

"You're over a month and a week?"

"Stan, pregnancy lasts about forty weeks; I'm nine weeks into this."

"Oh. What you would rather do?"

"I don't know, keeping him or her might ruin our education, but giving him or her up for adoption might lead to him or her being in an abusive family. Oh Stan, I don't know what we should do." She started crying.

He pulled her close to him, "Maybe we should tell our parents then."

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to…keep the baby."

"Whatever you want Wendy."

"Okay, let's go tell our parents then."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Stan and Wendy had gotten both of their respective sets of parents together.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Testaburger, Mrs. Testaburger, Wendy's pregnant…with my baby." Stan said, looking down at the ground the whole time he said so.

"Wendy how could you do such a thing?" Mrs. Testaburger asked, angrily.

"Stan how could you be so irresponsible?" Sharon asked.

"Stan I'm very disappointed in you!" Randy said.

"Wendy this will interfere with your education!" Mr. Testaburger was also angry like his wife was.

Wendy could feel tears in her eyes, "I should've known this would happen." She ran to the door, opened it, and ran outside, slamming the door behind her, all the while crying. Stan looked at the adults and shook his head, then ran off after his girlfriend. The adults started to talk about the options the two teens had

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wendy!" Stan yelled, running after Wendy. She stopped and turned around.

He soon got caught up, "Listen Wendy, no matter what our parents say, if you want to keep this baby, we will, alright? I'm not going to leave, I can't leave you. I'll be there through this all with you. And once the baby's born, I'll be right there raising him or her with you, you're not going to be alone."

"Aw Stan, you're not lying are you?" Wendy asked.

"Of course not, now let's get back, maybe they'll let us keep the baby."

Little did they know, someone was watching the from behind the bushes across the street and heard every word…

* * *

A/N  
I really hope you people liked it. Please, please, please review.


	2. Cartman Knows!

A/N  
Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm soooo sorry it took sooo long! I've been too busy to write! Really busy! But I'm sooooo happy that I can finally get this up! :)

* * *

  
"Guys! You guys!" Cartman yelled running to Stark's Pond where some of the boys from his grade were.

"What is it fatass?" Kyle asked as he turned his head around to face the fat teen.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Cartman shook his head as he sat down on a log.

"What is it?" Kenny jumped up because he wanted to know what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Butters asked, staring intently at Cartman.

"Stan knocked up his bitch."

"What?" Kyle exclaimed, "Stan said that they were going to wait until they were seventeen."

"Well, he didn't."

"You're lying, fatass."

"I am not."

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am no-"

"Why don't we just go ask Stan and Wendy?" Kenny interrupted his B.F.F.

"They're going to deny it Keeny." Cartman replied.

"We'll never know until we ask them." Kyle said.

"Kyle's right." Butters added.

Kyle and Butters stood up and started walking back to town, until Kyle turned around and asked, "Aren't you two coming?"

"Oh yeah!" Kenny and Cartman replied and started jogging to catch up with the other two.

"Let me get this straight," Mr. Testaburger said, "You want to _keep_ this child?"

"Yes sir." Stan answered in place of Wendy who was curled up in a ball crying next to Stan.

"How will my daughter continue her education then?"

"I'll drop out and take care of the child then, as long as I can make Wendy happy and NOT get rid of this child."

"A child need its mother's nurturing."

"Well he or she can go to school with her! The school never cares if children of teenagers come with them to school."

"How do you plan to provide for my daughter and grandchild?"

"I don't know, but I have time to think of this before the baby arrives."

"Because of you cannot be prepared, it's final, adoption is the choice that we are going with."  


* * *

A/N  
Yay! I'm so glad that you readers can finally get to read this! Could you all go and vote on if the baby will be a boy or a girl or twins on my profile? Thanks it would mean a lot! Oh, please, please, please review! I want to know if it's good or not.


	3. Wendy's Upset!

A/N  
Yeah! The new chapter is up! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love reading them!  


* * *

"But Daddy!" Wendy cried, "I'm not giving up my child."

"Wendy," Mr. Testaburger reached over stroked his daughter's arm, "It will be better for both you and your son or daughter."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will. Your child will be able to have all of his or her necessities and have parents there for him or her twenty four seven. And you Wendy, you'll be able to finish your education, get a job, and be successful, just like you always wanted."

"Stan and I will provide all those things for the baby! We're not kids anymore! We're sixteen! And I don't care about any of my old dreams now! My child will need ME!"

"Wendy," Stan stroked her hair, "Wendy, please calm down."

"Stan, I want to keep the baby," She gripped onto his shirt, soaking it in the process.

"I know you do, babe, I know, but we have to do what's best for it. We have to make sure that he or she gets everything he or she needs. I'll get a job if I have to just so I can support you two, but I doubt it's going to be enough."

She looked up at him with watery brown eyes, "Can we try?"

"Of course, Wendy, of course, anything for you."

"Wendy," Mr. Testaburger interrupted, "You can't keep the baby. I won't have it under my roof."

She let go of Stan and stormed over to her father, "Well Daddy, I guess I won't be living here anymore! I'll just move in with Stan until we can get a place of our own!"

"This is crazy," Stan spoke up.

"I thought you wanted to keep the baby, Stan!"

"I do, but I don't think you should turn against your parents. You need to have somewhere to live Wendy, my parents won't have you."

Wendy rushed out of the house.

"Stanley, you're lucky that you aren't dead," Mr. Testaburger said, "I really want to kill you right now."

"I know, sir."

* * *

Wendy rushed across town. She didn't know where she was going to go. She had to go somewhere to cool off or else the baby might be harmed from her stress.

* * *

"Look!" Kyle yelled, "It's Wendy! Let's just ask her if it's true."

The four teenage boys started walking over to her.

"Hey Wendy!" Butters yelled, "Eric said you were pregnant! Is it true? Are you and Stan gonna have a baby?"

"Fuck off!" Wendy flipped the four off, "I'm not in the mood for this."

Kyle, Kenny, and Butters started walking away because they knew better than to fuck with Wendy Testaburger. Cartman continued over to her.

"Hippie," Cartman said as he reached her, "I know you're having Stan's kid."

"Why do you care?!" She yelled in reply.

"You're parents don't want you to keep it, do they?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She broke down, falling onto her knees, crying into her hands.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Some Help!

A/N  
I know no one has gotten to a chance to review, but I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP!  


* * *

"It doesn't. I just know how this is going down because of how Heidi acted," Cartman looked as if he were upset from some old memory.

"Cartman, I'm going to act differently than your stupid whore of a girlfriend," Wendy replied bitterly.

"Don't call my girlfriend a whore, ho."

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

He towered over her and she cried, "The truth is, I want to help you, but not you and Stan, for Heidi's sake."

"How is this going to work?"

"If your parents let you keep your kid, Heidi's parents will probably let us keep our son."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You're supposed to be perfect if you ask any other student. If you continue going to school and everything, I'm sure that Heidi's parents would allow us to keep our son. I don't want to give up my spawn because no one else will raise him to be a proper person who hates all of the right people."

"So it has nothing to do with me, just you and Heidi?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I guess if I get to keep my son or daughter, I'm in."

"Excellent," Cartman rubbed his hand together viciously.  


* * *

A/N  
I'm sorry, it could be longer! =( I just wanted to get up right now. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. How Cartman's Going To Help!

A/N  
I know no one has gotten a chance to review, but I put up ANOTHER chapter! I wish someone would, though! =(

* * *

Wendy looked up at Cartman after taking her head out of her hands, "Cartman, do you even know the sex of your child? I thought that Heidi was four months, and that's too early to tell."

"Of course I know, the doctor just hasn't confirmed it yet," Cartman replied matter-of-factly.

She stood up off of the ground, "How are we going to convince my father to let Stan and I keep the baby?"

"You going to come into some money to help you with the baby."

"Where am I going to get this money?"

"You'll see, oh, you'll see."

* * *

"Dude, what are you going to do? You can't possibly keep the kid!" Kyle told Stand as they walked across town.

"I want to raise it. I don't want it to end up an asshole like Cartman is from only having a crack whore mother," Stan replied.

"That's just crazy Stan, you should just leave her!" Kenny replied.

Stan became angry and before he knew it, he had right-hooked the blonde. He gasped at what he had just done, "I'm so sorry Ken!"

Kenny rubbed his brown-gloved hand over his cheek, "Don't do that again."

"I won't."

* * *

"That's insane! What about your mom, and Heidi? How are they going to get money?" Wendy yelled.

"My mom is loaded from all of the jobs she's done, bitch, there's enough," Cartman replied.

"All right, if you say so."

* * *

A/N  
Okay, that will probably be the last chapter for a while! I put up three today and got reviews on none of them! =( I'm just hoping to get reviews now! So, please review!


End file.
